


Dear Pacifica

by Smiledip (romashka)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romashka/pseuds/Smiledip
Summary: aka "Does Mabel Pines Is Bi?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment this is just one letter from Mabel and then Pacifica's reply, but maybe I could do more. (On a side note, these two would be such PERFECT kismeses if that was a concept that existed in human culture...)

She wasn’t sure whether to send it at first.

_Dear Pacifica,_

_I still think you’re a huge snob but you’re definitely not as bad as I thought and you’re actually super pretty, and when I was reviewing my dating options for next summer I kept thinking about you. I never really thought about dating a girl before, and if I did, it would’ve been someone who’s actually NICE, but we must have some kind of chemistry to keep up our epic rivalry of the ages, right? And you were even pretty understanding about all the apocalypse stuff. Plus you’re from an influential family so marrying you would be smart strategically, even though the wealth you have is based on fraud. (By the way, did you know that I’m actually a US congresswoman? That’s right! I have many talents.)_

_ALSO, not only am I now technically a teenager but I might have my braces off by next year which would mean I could kiss people without worrying about getting stuck. I could even kiss you, maybe! That would be weird! Well, at least you’re actually a human. OR ARE YOU…_

_Love from Mabel_

She always ended letters with ‘love from’, no matter who they were addressed to, but now it seemed odd. Oh well. She resisted the urge to add a cat sticker beside her name. _Sophistication,_ Mabel.

_P.S. Anyone who dates me has to be nice to Waddles because him and me are a package deal._

_P.P.S. I think Dipper likes boys too but I haven’t said anything because he’ll just get all defensive._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Pacifica, a true tsundere.

The reply was on dauntingly high quality customised stationery, and included the correct formatting that Mabel’s letter lacked. But ultimately a letter written by a twelve-year-old was always going to look like it was written by a twelve-year-old.

_Dear Mabel,_

_Thank you for your letter. You could have just IMed me, but it’s whatever. Anyway, I can see nobody has ever taught you any etiquette. I’m flattered, and I guess what you’re trying to say is that you look forward to seeing me again. I have no idea why. Except that you’re one of those people who ends up liking everyone, and making them like you too._

_It’s like, you know when you wore those dumb nacho earrings on Pioneer Day? You were so enthusiastic about them that they ended up being sort of cool. Everyone thinks I’m confident, but I’m not really, not the way you are._

_As for my financial situation, I thought I was poor now, but apparently I’m actually still rich by normal people’s standards. So I would definitely be your best choice for courtship if we were living in a parallel version of Elizabethan England or whatever. Which is probably the next messed-up thing that would have happened if you’d stayed here._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Pacifica Northwest_

Below her name was an obnoxiously large calligraphic flourish, with the post-scripts in smaller cursive in the space below.

_P.S. Anyone who dates me has to be able to function in polite society. My family’s only, like, minorly disgraced._

_P.P.S. Huh._

Overall, Mabel decided this was a firm success, even though she wasn’t too sure what she’d been trying to achieve in the first place. 


End file.
